


In Need

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [32]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e18 Heroes (2), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me guess, you’re not going to make it this weekend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for charloft's 2013 100 Drabbles of Summer to the prompt: sibling
> 
> Previously posted at LJ and DW.
> 
> * * *

Sam could hear the irritation already present in Mark’s voice when he answered the phone. She took a deep breath to steady herself before saying, “Hi.”

"Let me guess, you’re not going to make it this weekend.”

She sagged against the counter. “I can’t.” She winced at the tremor in her voice.

There was a pause. “Sammy? What’s wrong?”

A small sob broke through her tightly controlled composure.. “We... I lost someone. A friend.”

“I can be there by tonight.”

She started to refuse his offer, but surprised herself by saying, “Thanks.”

“What are brothers for? I love you, Sammy.”


End file.
